Back to the Underground
by Kagome 1124
Summary: When Sarah returns to the castle beyond the goblin city will she be welcomed with open arms? Or will the tables turn making her the one being rejected?  oneshot


She lay in on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly as tears ran down her face and her three dearest friends sitting all around her. "Thought he was different then the others." she cried softly.

"Dont cry Sarah." Hoggle said as he moved closer to the bed.

"You didnt need him, my lady." Sir Didymus said.

"Sawah have friends." Ludo smiled.

Sarah sat up on her bed and looked at her friends. "Thanks guys, but its getting late I think I should get ready for bed." she said quietly.

"Shall we stay with you tonight my lady?"

"If you like." she said with a smile as she went and sat infront of the large mirror that was in her room.

Quietly Sarah reached for her hairbrush, but instead grabbed the red book beside it. In a fine gold writting wrote the word she knew all to well 'Labyrinth'. It had been a long time since she had been to the Goblin City, or seen their king.

"Jareth.." she wispered quietly to herself, before looking into the mirror, and like a rush of waves in her mind she realized what she had been doing for years, ever since she returned home and the problem she had had with every boyfriend since. They were'nt him.

Sarah maddly brushed the knotts out of her hair and rubbed the smeered make up off her face before applying new eyeliner and mascara, even putting on a soft pink lipstick.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Hoggle asked bewildered.

"Going back."

"Going back were?"

"To the castle beyond the Goblin City." She said as she looked around her room, looking for anything that she desperatly needed right now to take with her. "Meet me at the castle?" she asked.

The three nodded before vanishing.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Sarah made her wish. "I wish the goblins would take me to the castle beyond the Goblin City... right now!" When she opened them again she stood infront of the castle's door that lead into the room were Jareth spent most of his time, with her stood Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, and with Ludo's help she pushed the doors open.

The room was just like she remembered, only cleaner. there was still the dip in the floor were she assumed Jareth had kept Toby the fisrt time she was here. Only a few goblins were in the room and oddly enough a chicken.

ooooOooOoOoOoOooo

Jareth sat in his 'throne' across the room, one leg hanging over one of the arms and one leg planted firmly on the ground, he lay back relaxed almost as if he were asleep, seeming to hardly noticed the door open, until it closed with a louder then usual boom. He sat up and looked at the door with his mismatched eyes, hardly believing the sight infront of him. The one person he was sure that would never return had done so unexpectedly. Sure he had watched her from affar sometimes as a owl, but it had been weeks since he had seen the girl and last he saw her she was living happily as any girl at her age did, what had changed to make her come back here? "Sarah.." he said trying to be as calm as possible as he stood.

Sarah looked away from the chicken that was now being carried away by a goblin and towards the voice that said her name. "Jareth.."

"You have come back." he said as he walked towards her.

"Yes I have. Ive come to stay." she said looking at the Goblin King, the man she never realized untill now that she had compared her previous loves to.

"To stay? How do you know you are still welcome?"

"Because I know you have been watching me since I last left."

"And what of your current love? Will he not wonder were you are?" Jareth asked, almost unsure if this whole conversation was all a dream.

"Hes no longer part of my life." Sarah said looking into Jareths missmatched eyes as a grin spread across his face.

"So you have come to take your place with me as the Goblin Queen?"

"Yes I have." she said, afraid he would reject her like she had done to him before.

Jareth smiled as he reached out for her. "Then come love, there is much to be done."

With a smile Sarah stepped forward and took his hand in hers and followed him to another room.

"Things can only change for the better now in the Goblin City." Hoggle said as he, Ludo and Sir Didymus watched the two leave.


End file.
